dagnirionfandomcom-20200215-history
Dojeng
Population: 4,600 (80% Humans, 10% Halflings, 4% Spirit Folk, 3% Dwarves, 1% Elves, 1% Gnomes, 1% Half-Orcs) Government: Democratic Republic (Currently a Dictatorship) Religions: The Celestial Bureaucracy Imports: Mercenaries, Metals, Food Exports: Rice, Alignment: All Life and Society The average native citizen of Dojeng has been a farmer for hundreds of years. The average native citizen of Dojeng is still a farmer. Farmers make up the majority of the normal populace of the town-turned-city, though the recent conflicts have changed things greatly. The life of the average peasant is filled with much toil, a lot of hard work, and little chance to move up the social ladder. Most people are born peasants, grow up peasants, and die peasants. The only other alternative there was, until recently, was for you or your child to join the Imperial Army of the Shou Empire, which kept a garrison and recruiting station in the heart of the town. The diet of the average peasant is comprised of a lot of rice. Because rice is the most abundant resource, the natives have learned to make the most of it. Rice is a meal in and of itself, is often served in conjunction with some other dish, and is served in different forms, such as rice wine (or sake), or rice pudding. Various vegetables and noodles are also very common dishes. Until recently, there were very few alternatives to being a peasant farmer. The village elders had leadership roles. Shaman tended to the spiritual needs of the town. Many peasants chose to join the Imperial Army of the Shou Empire when the Shou first appeared on the island. However, as the years went on, the empire stopped accepting volunteers, and instead drafted peasants, against their will, do defend Shou interests. With the recent changes to their newly christened city, the chance of social mobility has increased greatly. Many former farmers have opened up inns and taverns. Many have become merchants, buying and selling to and from the foreign mercenaries. Rickshaws have suddenly appeared all over the city, and many have turned their trade towards driving these vehicles. Many young women have become prostitutes, to satisfy the carnal wants and needs of the many mercenaries who have appeared in the city. Major Organizations Major Geographical Features Donjeng is somewhat of a paradox. The outer portions of the “city” are nothing but rice paddies, farms and native farmers. The inner part of the “city” is the nerve center. This is where the majority of the provisional government is, as well as the majority of the foreign mercenaries, merchants and opportunists are. Dojeng lies in the central region of Taifu. This means that the area is relatively flat, and gets a normal amount of rain. It is not subject to the torrential downpours that the southern regions receive, and the land is not hilly and mountainous, like the northeastern regions are. Important Sites The Muddy Boot -The Muddy Boot is the most popular inn/tavern in Dojeng. A wooden sign hangs in front of the three-story building depicting a red boot with mud dripping from the bottom. The Muddy Boot serves all kinds of meals and drinks, adding to the appeal it has towards foreign mercenaries. The Proprietor of the Muddy Boot is an elderly Dojeng native by the name of Yue Hong (Male Human Commoner 6). Yue has taught himself Common, Orc, Elven, and a variety of other languages, so that he can better serve his customers. Furo’s Quarters -Furo, the interim leader of Taifu, maintains his residence in Dojeng. Located near the center of the town is an innocuous white tent that looks like it should belong to war refugees, not a ruler. Inside, Furo maintains a small garden of bonsai trees, as well as cushions for guests, a small stove for heating and for cooking, and a mattress to sleep upon. Regional History For most of its history, Dojeng was nothing special. It was a small farming village in the central region of Taifu that primarily grew rice. The only special thing about the village was that it is near the shore- by rickshaw, it is only a twenty-minute trip. Perhaps this was the reason why Dojeng has been the setting of so many pivotal events over the years. It is not known whether or not Captain Matoshi ever set foot in Dojeng. It is known that he did make port on Taifu, in the general area where Dojeng is. No records of Matoshi ever mention ‘Dojeng’, and no local storytellers ever recall hearing about a foreigner by the name of Matoshi ever setting foot in the village. Shou historians believe, however, that Matoshi did set actually enter the village. Whether or not they say this for the purpose of propaganda is unknown, however. When the Shou first began colonizing the island, Dojeng was one of the first places to receive visitors. The first visitors- who were explorers and opportunists- were greeted with open arms. The natives had never encountered foreigners before, and they were excited. They wanted to be friends with the new inhabitants of their city. When Shou soldiers began arriving, things changed all over the island- Donjeng included. Many natives became weary of the Shou, and began dealing with them with more and more mistrust. By the time the Shou soldiers were finishing building permanent garrisons and governmental complexes, the Dojeng natives did not trust the Shou at all. And, as the Shou began making more and more money, and began getting more and more greedy, relations took a large step back. Many Dojeng natives took an ‘Out with the old, in with the new; attitude, and accepted their new Shou neighbors. But, once the Shou began abusing the natives, and treating them as slaves, relations got completely frosty. Many Dojeng natives wanted to fight the Shou. Yes, the Shou were better armed, equipped and trained, but the natives did not want to live that kind of life anymore. Before the residents could strike, the Imperial Army of the Shou struck first. They completely wiped out an entire village in the north of Taifu. They hoped to discourage any other resistance from any other natives. And, they succeeded. The powder keg that threatened to blow in Dojeng never did. Resigned to their fate, the people of Dojeng were surprised when a new Shou visitor arrived. Furo, a Shugenja advisor to the emperor himself, came to the island. Instead of locking himself in one of the Shou garrisons, or complexes like all of the other bureaucrats did, Furo immersed himself with the people of Dojeng. It is here that he learned of their suffering. Meeting with the elders of the town, he told them that he was going to do everything in his power to aid them in their plight. He then returned to the mainland, to try to end the suffering of the native peoples of the Spice Islands. Strange things began happening shortly after Furo’s departure. Sailors arriving at the island began delivering illicit items- weapons, armors, gunpowder, among other things. All of the smugglers said that they had been hired by Furo to deliver them to the elders of the town, and that was all. The elders quickly caught on, and began distributing the illegal goods. On the eve of the Shou’s birthday- which was a day that was celebrated across all of the Shou Empire- the residents of Dojeng attacked. In the middle of the night, while most Shou soldiers were either sleeping, or inebriated, the people stormed the local garrison and the bureaucrat complex, using the items that Furo had smuggled them. Quickly, the residents dealt with the off-guard Shou. They killed all who resisted, and drove away any who fled. Days later, Furo arrived in the city, and said that he had declared the island’s independence, on their behalf. The people were so enthralled with Furo that they made him their leader during the war against the Shou. Furo quickly put out an open call to all mercenaries, to aid them in driving the Shou from the Spice Islands. They responded in droves, and all came to the new capital of Taifu, Dojeng. Over two thousand mercenaries currently inhabit the city. The city is currently a mish-mosh of different kinds of cultures, architectures, ideas and practices. Many natives simply try to stay out of the way of the foreigners, keeping to their farms. Many have become opportunists themselves, selling things to the foreigners, or opening up establishments that might appeal to them. Since it began warring against the Shou Empire, the city has grown tenfold. When all is said and done, it is likely that the city will grow some more.